herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dutch van der Linde
Dutch van der Linde is the deuteragonist in the game Red Dead Redemption II, appearing as a central character and an ally for the first 5 chapter before becoming the secondary antagonist of the 6th chapter and the epilogue. Biography Dutch was the leader of the Van der Linde gang who he built with Hosea Matthews in 1974 and they terrorized the west for a long time eventually picking up new members (first one being Arthur Morgan). Dutch's sanity deteriorated over time due to his ego and corrupting influences. Personality Dutch's personality is egocentric, Dutch is very self centered and narcissistic as he feels he is the story's hero and that he shouldn't be disagreed with because of all he's done to the gang members. This works out fine because stuff was mostly going well, but when Micah decides to betray Dutch by egging him on to do stupid plans and starts turning Dutch against the other gang members because the gang members started doubting him and Micah was a yes-man. Deteriorating Sanity & Being Manipulated After the train robbery all of his gang members start to question Dutch and if he has a plan, his sanity deteriorates further when his longtime partner who helped Dutch build up the gang for 20+ years, Hosea Matthews dies along with Lenny after another of his botched robberies. after Hosea dies. This gives Micah Bell room to slide over and manipulate Dutch by acting as Dutch's yes-man, into becoming more ruthless with the promise of money, which keeps on making him worse and worse. Eventually Micah gets so much control over Dutch, leading him to leave John Marston, Arthur Morgan, Abigail Roberts, and Sadie Adler to die at the hands of Mr. Milton and the Pinkertons to die. Additionally he starts using this feud between the government and the natives for his own benefit. In the last mission, Dutch is persuaded to kill his brother, Arthur by Micah, and realizes he made a horrible mistake, however he doesn't take a side. Micah (depending on your honor) does the deed himself, or leaves him to die peacefully on the mountain or camp due to the incoming lawmen. Years later in 1907 John goes to Micah's cabin where he sees Micah and Dutch who is working with him because he does not want to admit he made a mistake. Now Dutch has a difficult choice between kill Micah and admit he made a mistake, or kill John and keep living this lie. He eventually admits it and runs off and disappear Red Dead Redemption 1 At this point in 1911 Dutch is one of the main antagonists and one of the last remaining members of the Van der Linde gang, being hunted by John Marston for the government. Eventually John corners him at the mountain and Dutch admits that he's made mistakes and tells John he can't change who he is and commits suicide by jumping off the mountain. Gallery Dutch van der Linde.png trivia *In Red Dead Redemption II, Dutch rode an albino horse named "The Count" that won’t let anyone but Dutch ride him. Arthur Morgan once attempted to ride The Count but was quickly bucked off, and if he approaches The Count alone, the horse will become noticeable agitated. *He is about 5'10 and 154 lbs. *Even before the botched bank robbery in Saint Denis, Hosea vaguely mentions a decline in Dutch's sanity to Arthur early in the story. *Dutch has betrayed the only remaining members of the gang who wouldn't become villains **John Marston implied that Dutch simply let him get arrested in Saint Denis, never saving him (Dutch was against Arthur and Sadie rescuing him from the Sisika Penitentiary). This could most likely be true, seeing as how Dutch abandoned Arthur to die by a small group of soldiers in the oil fields later on in the story. **Dutch leaves Arthur Morgan to die and helps Micah in the battle against Arthur. **He leaves Sadie and Abigail to be kidnapped by the government. **And he uses Charles' and his people's cause to distract the government so they can slip out although this puts the natives and Charles in danger. *Dutch's comment on the government "finding another monster to justify their wages" held true, as Edgar Ross ultimately betrays John Marston in the final chapter. See Also *Dutch on Villains wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Egomaniacs Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Traitor Category:Leaders Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Western Heroes Category:Fallen Category:Suicidal Category:Spoilers Category:Deceased Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Strategists Category:Betrayed Category:Thieves Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Provoker Category:False Antagonist Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Paranoid Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Lethal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Extremists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Egalitarian Category:Animal Kindness Category:Feminists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Control Freaks Category:Nihilistic